Projection display systems typically include an image source, such as a projector, and a projection screen. During operation of the projection display system, the projector typically projects an image onto the projection screen for presentation to viewers. The projection screen may provide a diffuse surface to improve the image quality seen by viewers. Projection systems may be used for advertising in malls, showrooms, and exhibitions. Rear projection systems are one such example. A rear projection system includes at least a projection device (e.g. a DLP (Digital Light Processing) projector) and a rear projection screen. The projector is configured to project content within a limited projection area, which is typically a basic shape, such as a square or rectangle.